Uncounted
by Sizuka Kobayashi
Summary: My first fanfiction. Just a ficlet. Special for Maki Kisaragi. RnR?


_Seberapa besar kau mencintaiku? _Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu Sungmin tanyakan saat ada orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Saat jawabannya tak membuatnya puas, maka ia akan menolak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uncounted<strong>_

**Written by Sizuka Kobayashi**

**Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**Kyumin couple**

* * *

><p>Sungmin mendongak menatap pria tinggi di depannya. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Seberapa besar kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya.<p>

"Sebesar dunia." Siswa itu menjawab dengan gaya puitis. Ia tahu kalau siswi di depannya akan menanyakan hal ini. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Lee Sungmin—sang primadona sekolah—akan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini saat "ditembak".

Dan ia yakin, ia pasti diterima. Memangnya apa lagi yang lebih besar dari dunia? Tidak ada kan?

"Maaf, Jungmo-ya... aku tidak bisa." Sungmin membungkuk sesaat kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

* * *

><p>"Kau tolak lagi?" tanya Ryeowook saat Sungmin masuk kelas. Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Ia menghentikan langkah anggunnya kemudian duduk di sebelah Ryeowook.<p>

"Masih menyukai Kyuhyun _sunbae_?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Sungmin menoleh. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, namun tak menjawab.

"Lupakan orang itu, Minie. Kau tahu sejak SMP dia suka Victoria _sunbae_. Walaupun dulu dia ditolak, tapi sekarang mereka sekelas dan menjadi dekat. Tidak ada jaminan kalau kali ini Victoria _sunbae_ akan menolaknya lagi."

Sungmin diam sesaat. "Aku tahu," jawabnya kemudian.

* * *

><p>Sungmin melangkah keluar kelas saat bel pulang berbunyi. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Kyuhyun merangkulnya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan.<p>

"Kudengar hari ini kau menolak orang lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau masih suka pada cinta pertamamu itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"Lupakan saja orang jelek itu, Minimi!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Tanpa sadar dia sudah mengatai dirinya sendiri jelek. Cho Kyuhyun, si bodoh yang tidak peka.

"Tidak bisa semudah itu."

"Lalu harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia mengerutkan dahinya berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kau ubah penampilanmu seperti gadis yang dia suka," sarannya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau seperti itu. Karena tidak ada gunanya kalau yang dia suka bukan aku apa adanya." Ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar hari ini Victoria _sunbae_ juga memberimu surat cinta kan?"

"Hm." Kyuhyun bergumam.

"_Chukkae_. Kau harus mentraktirku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Pajak jadian."

"Memangnya siapa yang jadian?"

"Kau dan Victoria _sunbae_ kan? Memangnya kalian tidak jadian?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Lho? Bukannya kau suka dia sejak SMP?"

"Hm. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang sudah tidak lagi..." Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya.

Sungmin mendengus. Lega. Ada perasaan senang yang menyusup ke dadanya, membuat sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya. Tapi mendadak senyum itu sirna saat Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena ada orang lain yang kusukai."

"Oh..." hanya itu tanggapan Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun terus mengoceh menjabarkan ciri-ciri orang yang dia suka. Tentang seberapa imutnya gadis itu, tentang betapa populernya dia, tentang semua hal yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu.

Telinga Sungmin terasa panas. "Daripada kau menjabarkan hal itu di depanku, lebih baik ucapkan langsung di depannya."

"Aku memang sedang mengucapkan langsung di depannya kok." Kyuhyun menyeringai evil.

"Eh?" Sungmin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Mana dia?" tanyanya bingung. Namun telunjuk Kyuhyun yang menuding wajahnya membuatnya mengerjap tak percaya. "Aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Saranghae_, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin diam. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian berujar, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Pertimbangkan perasaanku saat kau sudah bisa melupakan si bodoh cinta pertamamu itu," ujarnya, sedikit sinis di bagian 'si bodoh cinta pertamamu itu'.

Sungmin tertawa pelan. "_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Dahinya berkedut tak suka, namun kedutan itu perlahan menghilang saat Sungmin bertanya, "Seberapa besar kau mencintaiku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sangat besar. Sangat banyak. Tak terhitung jumlahnya." Entah jawabannya benar atau tidak, dia hanya berusaha mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan. Kini dadanya berdebar kencang menanti jawaban Sungmin.

"_Nado saranghae_, Cho Kyuhyun..." jawab Sungmin.

Matahari sore bersinar keemasan. Mengiringi langkah sepasang anak manusia yang tengah kasmaran. Tangan keduanya bertaut erat, sebagai pertanda hubungan persahabatan yang berubah menjadi cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p>Eaaaaaaa xD #benturin kepala ke tembok. Sorry, Maki-cchi. Gue bukan penulis. Ngga bakat sama sekali buat jadi penulis. Niy ficlet gaje gue bikin khusus buat ultah lo. Moga2 aja lo suka *walopun gue sama sekali ngga yakin* #headbang xD<p>

**Yoshh! O-tanjoubi omedetou, Maki Kisaragi.\(^o~)/ my dearest lovely honey sweety sister (?) \(^3^)/**

_Wish all the best things in the whole world for you. Aishiteruyo~~~(^3^)/_


End file.
